


Communication

by borrowedphrases



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request by [iwantatrio](http://iwantatrio.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"Gunpei, wait!"

Hanto follows Gunpei outside, tripping over his own feet. Gunpei catches him and sets him upright, dropping his hands to his sides after.

Gunpei won't look at him, and that hurts most of all.

"Tell me what's wrong." Hanto looks at the ground, toeing a clump of grass.

The kiss is so sudden Hanto barely has a chance to react before it ends, Gunpei pulling back and bowing low, stammering out an apology.

Hanto stares, then laughs, light and giddy.

"Is that all?" He crouches down while Gunpei is still bent over, kissing the tip of his nose.


End file.
